Feeling
by BallaSiebenaler
Summary: It was then for the first time in what seemed like forever I was free of Regret-the emotion I was so unfortunately named after. I felt more human than any philosophers stone could ever make me feel, and it made dieing in his arms worth every moment of it. Rated T for heavy angst, EdwardXoc pairing.


A/N: Wow...angst-y little plot bun-bun showed up and...I don't think I've actually wrote something this depressing. Huh...feels wierd. Anyways, I advise you go to youtube and type in **"Shi-Ki** **OST**" its like the 2nd one down called "most heartful OST ever". It helped me write this and is pretty cool sound'n~

but yeah, read and review, and I hope you like it! (and it made you at least tear up a bit)

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of its characters, just my OC Corin.**

* * *

_Feeling..._

Thoughts and memories all of these whirled through my mind as I laid on the cold cobblestone ground, blood flowing what seemed endlessly though my slim fingers. My eyes continuously tried to refocus as the world around me blurred, and I soon felt the familiar prick of tears behind my dulling eyes.

"Corin?! Corin!" A familiar set of footsteps raced towards me as I reached my hand up, the hazy image of my own blood soaked hand coming into my vision. I felt my body get propped up as warm arms tightly grasped my shoulders and the owner pulled me close to their warm chest. "Corin, it's gonna be..." He paused as his amber eyes landed on the large hole in my lower abdomen, finally realizing the familiar red sparks were nowhere to be seen. "Why...why aren't you healing..?"

I felt more tears stream down my face. I was on my last life, and the fact my enhanced healing wasn't appearing confirmed that. "Ed..." I rasped, fighting to keep my eyelids open long enough to see his worried, and dare I say panicked, face. "I...I wasn't always a homunculus ya know..." I winced as a chuckle made its way up my throat, and coughed at the irritation it left in its wake. I felt something warm stream down from the side of my mouth, but continued on. He had to hear this. "Me and the Fuhrer...we were part of an experiment that turned people into homunculus. I came after him...but..." I coughed again, tears continuing to stream down my face as I weakly grasped the blonde teens hand and placed it tightly to the center of my chest, where my fading but still beating heart lay.

Ed's gorgeous eyes widened, his fingers twitching in surprise. I then smiled a **_genuine_** smile before swallowing the rising lump in my throat and continuing. "After travelling with you and your brother for awhile...you wanna know what I realized?" I finally asked, feeling something drip down onto my cheeks.

"What?" Edward's voice cracked as he held me closer, more of his tears dripping onto me and holding me against him tighter as if it would keep me from dieing.

"I don't need a philosopher's stone to be human..." I leaned against him, feeling the tell tale signs that my body was dieing quicker than I thought. I resisted a shiver and bit back the pain. "Edward...you and Al...you made me feel...and that's more than I ever could have hoped to have." I grinned, though Ed just continued to stare at me with tear filled eyes and firmly pressed lips. "For the first time in so long...I'm happy..." I choked, small sobs escaping my throat.

"And it doesn't have to stop, Al is already calling a doc-"

"There's more." I told him, knowing he didn't need to be told I wasn't getting out of this alive. I sniffled before continuing, trying to figure out the right way to say this. "When I was with you and your brother...I felt so many mundane things...and Ed...before I die...I want you to know" I rasped out, mentally cursing when it started to become more difficult to continue speaking. All he needed to hear was this one last thing! I coughed as I kept trying to form a coherent sentence "Ed...I..."

"I know..." he sniffled, offering me a small, knowing smile. I felt a wave of peace wash over me, knowing I would die without regret now. "I love you too." he muttered softly, and though I wanted to, I didn't even have the strength to smile again. Hell, I wanted to grin and kiss him, and tell him over and over again how much he meant to me...but I couldn't.

I felt a familiar fluttering feeling in my chest when I felt him pull me up closer to him, his free hand coming up to cup my cheek before sweetly pressing his lips to mine. "I love you" He repeated, resting his forehead against mine and wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "I love you" He nuzzled his face into my neck, starting to softly rock me back and forth "I love you." he kept on repeating, at this point his shoulders starting to shake though he made no sound as he cried. "I love you." It was then I let my eyelids slowly start to close, the last thing me physically feeling being Ed cradling me in his arms, one hand over mine which was still placed on my chest. His words started to fade as I finally walked into deaths arms and my eyes closed for what would be the last time.

If I would have stayed alive longer, I would have heard Alphonse and the doctor run up to us, seen the shock flash across both of their eyes at the sight of the shaking and hunched over Edward. I would have felt my hand start to slip from his though he quickly grasped it again in a tight hold, and I would have heard the heart wrenching sobs that finally made its way passed his lips soon after...


End file.
